


my beloved monster and me

by bigbadlawyerdad



Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Banter, Counter Sex, M/M, Master/Servant, Mutual Masturbation, Post-World of Ruin, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadlawyerdad/pseuds/bigbadlawyerdad
Summary: prompto is missing his boyfriend in more ways than one, and decides to take the matter into his own hands.and then, he is pleasantly surprised.written for day 1 of kinktober: mutual masturbation, but it's a bit late lmaoread the notes for warnings, ao3 is a shithead and won't let me add custom tags on mobile
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954441
Kudos: 30





	my beloved monster and me

**Author's Note:**

> prompto is missing his boyfriend in more ways than one, and decides to take the matter into his own hands.
> 
> and then, he is pleasantly surprised.
> 
> \-----
> 
> okay! so, warnings are as followed: prompto is trans in this but i've used afab terms, i know that's a squick for some trans people so i'll go ahead and say something now (also dw, i'm a trans male myself, i just don't mind using afab terms bcus i'm gnc,) and there IS squirting. i don't think there's anything else i need to warn for? also the master/servant tag is just a kink as well  
> (edit while still making this: belly bulge is a warning too)
> 
> this turned from mutual masturbation to actual sex and i'm not gonna go back and redo all of this because it took me a lot of energy as is to write it djehshahej  
> also this is like a day late but it's for day 1 of kinktober
> 
> anyways, all that aside, please enjoy :) i'm open to criticism bcus i'm Very Self Conscious for whatever reason
> 
> love y'all!! make sure to stay safe and socially distance, wear a mask, just. have common sense about covid and GO VOTE RIGHT NOW. go vote for biden. please. thank u <3

Prompto was so fucking  _ horny.  _ How could he not be, with his hormones fucking him up because he was just about to start his period? He could feel himself getting wetter and wetter by the second, and he was doing and thinking of absolutely  _ nothing. _

Well.

Unless you counted one Gladiolus Amicitia to be "nothing."

Stupid Gladio. Stupid, dumb Gladio, who had to conveniently be off somewhere far away from him this week, who couldn't be there when Prompto needed him and his fat cock the most… god, he just wanted to ride him until the end of time, have that hot seed fill his insides and make him warm. He was just a little  _ cumslut  _ for his boyfriend.

And he  _ wasn't fucking here to help! _

He'd tried-- he'd really tried his best to improvise, fingering himself open and rubbing his clit furiously to feel  _ some  _ kind of relief from the burning hot sensation driving him up the damn wall, had tried riding his biggest and thickest dildo, but nothing could compare to the behemoth in Gladio's pants. Whenever they fucked, he almost felt like he'd be torn in half-- in the  _ best  _ way possible. An audible whine left his lips as he spread his legs for the umpteenth time, gasping and rubbing his clit as hard and fast as he could-- he was right there, right  _ there,  _ and he pushed himself over the edge--!

It still wasn't enough. He was just much too insatiable right now, driven mad by the edging and bucking and moving his hips as he texted Gladio.

_ need you,  _ he sent,  _ need you so bad, please. wanna call, need to see you and your cock, please, please please, _ Prompto  _ begged  _ him, rolling his hips up with another whine and waiting for Gladio to answer.

Luckily, he seemed to have caught the man at an ideal time, because it wasn't long before his phone started to vibrate with the notification of a phone call. Prompto hurriedly plugged in his earbuds before accepting the call, the melodic-like sound of Gladio's soft voice meeting his ears near immediately.

"Tell me what you want," he purred, making Prompto curse out and gasp as he began to rub his clit again. He could feel it throb underneath his fingers, could feel his hungry, wet hole twitching with every spasm of his thighs. Fuck. He was so turned on by him, effortlessly. "Want you to tell me what to do," he finally answered after a moment, a little breathless with desperation, "want you to tell me how ruin myself, wanna hear your voice, and--  _ ohh, fuck,  _ Gladio, I mis you so much  _ please…" _

A hiss on the other end, and then the faint sound of a belt buckle on the other end; he whimpered at that, hips jerking up and whining. It would be even better if he could see it, but they both knew that for whatever reason, Prompto was a bit shy with the camera, and he *knew* Gladio would want to see him.

"Bet you're touching yourself right now, aren't you?" he gasped, and Prompto gulped and nodded as if he could be seen-- until he realized and made a noise of affirmation, making the man groan out in pleasure. "Fuck. How wet are you?"

Prompto's hand dipped further down his panties, tracing his rim and gasping and oh  _ fuck,  _ he was soaking wet all for him.

"Really wet," he answered, "'m makin a mess of myself Gladdy, wish you could see…"

Luckily for him his boyfriend was the generous type to not point out that he WOULD be able to if Prompto turned on his camera.

"I do too, baby," he answered instead, and he could tell the shield was definitely stroking himself now, probably having the phone propped up between his shoulder and his head while his hand made quick work, twisting it just so and flicking his thumb over his head… he could feel it's musky warmth on his tongue now, weighing heavy as it filled his throat so satisfyingly. "Fuck. You wanna go get one of your toys for me, baby?"

"'ve already got one, sir," Prompto keened, glancing over at the deep purple and extra large dildo beside him, and he could picture Gladio pinching the base of his cock at the choked gasp that he gave, before speaking again. "Shit… shit, that's hot. You've been… like this-  _ ah,  _ for a while, haven't you? Just needed me to be able to get off."

He was right. Prompto could only ever get off when he was there, it was never enough when he was gone- he needed his deep, husky voice, his rough yet gentle touch from his calloused hands from years of handling greatswords of all types, that sweet warmth radiating from his body at all times, that heady,  _ sweaty and dirty scent  _ when he pressed his nose to his skin when he sucked his cock after a long day of slaying demons and sweating his ass off doing it.

He'd always had a thing for manly musk.

"Well?" Gladiolus growled, and Prompto gulped, before answering. "Yes, sir," it came out as another whimper, hips jerking up once more, "always need you when I'm like this, sir. Nobody can make me feel the way you do. Can only cum whenever you're here," he continued, "the dildo wasn't enough, not without you."

"You tried to--  _ fuck,  _ angel. You're so good to me-- to yourself. You--  _ shit, fuck, yeah--  _ you reckon you can get it inside again?" the man questioned, and Prompto nodded furiously, a flurry of confirmations following in the form of short sounds; he reached beside him and clasped his fingers around the base of his dildo again, dragging it over and lifting himself so that he could put it on top of the towel again, dragging his wet folds over the tip and gasping with yet another long, drawn-out whine. "So big, it's so big, just like you, big guy. Wish it was your cock instead…"

"I can see you now," he grunted, just as Prompto began to ease the tip into himself, "dragging it over yourself just the way you like, just to tease yourself, just like you do to me, before sinking down onto it slowly and carefully- so  _ easily,  _ like you've done this thousands of times before. You want me to tell you how to fuck yourself, baby boy? Is that it?"

The blonde was still sinking down on it, inch by sweet inch, scratching that horny itch deep inside of him that he so desperately needed to be rid of, nodding again. "Yes, sir! Oh, god,  _ please _ , please sir I need it so bad, need to be your little servant, want master to tell me what to do!"

"That's right, you do, don't you? You're always so insatiable for master, my  _ whore. _ " The more he spoke, the further Prompto got, "I'm so lucky to have such a loyal servant like you, always willing to get fucked by my fat cock, always willing to let me cum inside, you don't even care if you get pregnant,  _ do  _ you?"

By the time Gladio was finished, he'd already bottomed out, shaking his head, his whole body trembling; he felt like he was on  _ fire _ , "want my master's cum inside me so bad, want him to fill me to the brim. Don't care if I get pregnant," he repeated, mouth hanging wide open when he finished and eyes fluttering shut. God, he felt so full; he imagined it was Gladio underneath him, just about to ride him. "'S inside, all of it. All of it inside, tell me what to do please please  _ please!" _

He was  _ trembling  _ from anticipation, rocking his hips back and forth and sobbing at the feeling of the delicious feeling that followed. He could hear his boyfriend taking deep breaths to cover up his panting-- he was so worked up already, good-- before speaking.

"Think of me pounding you with my cock, ride it fast and hard for me. Fuck yourself good, be as loud as you can."

He lets out a choked moan before doing as he says; slowly, slowly, ever so slowly, he lifts himself up, up, up, until the head of the toy catches on his rim, and then…

He drops.

A strangled, but load moan rips itself from his lips, and he begins to ride it as hard and as fast as he can, bouncing up and down as he shouts in pleasure. "Fuck! Fuck, love it so much! Love your cock so much, fills me up so good! So good~! Don't wanna stop riding it, wanna fuck myself on it forever!"

Unbeknownst to him, Gladio had come home just before he had called; he'd just pulled into the driveway whenever he called, having gotten an evil idea and grinning to himself. Prompto didn't catch the lapse of silence until it was too late, though, as he slowed down and murmured into the mic.

"Gladio…?"

"Don't stop," he heard that rough voice right next to his ear now; not from his earbud, but  _ right next to him,  _ as if he were…

He turned his gaze to meet those warm, brown ones, and he hurriedly ended the call, ripping off his earbuds and throwing his phone to the other side of the bed, rising up to kiss his boyfriend  _ hard _ , clinging onto his shirt and crushing their lips together. He could feel as Gladio pulled out the dildo carefully, before undoing his belt and pants again, pulling down his boxers to reveal that glorious cock of his-- and Prompto immediately pulled back, falling down onto the bed with a flop and spreading his legs wide.  _ "Please! Please, I've been so good!" _

Gladiolus slid right into home with no problems; lifting Prompto up, he carried him out to the kitchen where he laid him down on the counter and  _ pounded  _ into him relentlessly. He knew how the other always loved it when he fucked him on the table or anywhere that was semi-public in their home.

Prompto wailed as he felt him snap his hips into him, hard and fast, balls deep inside him. Neither had the breath or energy to talk, all they could do was kiss and fuck. Looking down, he could see his stomach stick out just a little, and gasped at the bulge from his boyfriend's dick, pressing down on it and sobbing once more. He was made for his cock, the perfect shape and size.

He was so close, so,  _ so  _ close, and this time he felt like it would be the last; he would finally be able to cum, and gods, would it be  _ hard.  _ His voice pitched up higher and higher as Gladio went faster and faster, eventually hitting the peak as he fucked him the hardest and fastest that he could; a scream ripped out of Prompto as he felt that hot-wet-tight feeling at the bottom of his stomach, eyes rolling back and tongue lolling as he  _ finally  _ came, fingers hooked in his mouth as he squirted around Gladio's cock, who was still going.

"Mmngh, yeah,  _ yeah!  _ Keep goin' baby, just like  _ that!"  _ Prompto encouraged him, "might fuckin' squirt again if you keep it up,  _ fuck! FUCK! FUCK YEAH!"  _ he screamed again, already feeling his second orgasm building up. "'M almost there, keep holdin' on- shit- FUCK-!" Gladio gasped as he spilled his seed inside of the blonde; the feeling of that hot liquid rushing inside of him tipped him over again, spasming around his boyfriend and squirting again, breath caught in his throat, only keening as Gladio growled, the two riding their release together, Prompto's head falling back onto the counter as they panted, his own thighs trembling.

It took a moment before he was able to pull out; Gladio grabbed the towel nearby before pressing it to Prompto's entrance so that he wouldn't leak out onto the floor or counter, making the blonde laugh weakly, gazing up at him with half-lidded eyes. "Mm… hey," he greeted the other, making Gladio laugh and bend down, nuzzling noses with him and sighing. "Hey. 'S nice to be back home, I missed you a lot."

"Yeah?" Prompto smiled lazily, and picked up his head a bit to press their lips together in a soft kiss. "I did too. Not just your dick. … But it  _ is  _ a bonus," he teased, "god, that was so good. Didn't know you were supposed to come home today, thought you'd be in Lestallum for a few more days." Gladio only smiled as he lifted up Prompto after cleaning himself up and placing himself back inside his pants.

"Marshall said I could use a few days off," he grumbled in response, walking to their bedroom again, then putting him down on the bed and unlacing his boots, throwing them off along with his socks before cuddling up to him, "said to stop moping around about you already and sent me home because I'd be too much of a risk, both to myself and others."

Prompto laughed at that, and the two sat in a comfortable silence as Gladio stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. It was only after a few moments that he spoke again.

"We should probably get cleaned up," Prompto murmured, "or at least I should take the pill… c'mon, get up," he snickered as Gladio only whined at him in response, pouting, "don't want to."

" _ Up,  _ you big behemoth."

"Oh, so I'm a behemoth?"

"Mm. Yeah, what with those strong muscles and how stinky you get."

" _ Hey.  _ 'S not like I don't shower."

"Hm. Who said I was saying it was a bad thing?" the gunslinger replied, and kissed Gladio's brow, "I love you. Now come  _ on,  _ we need to clean up. I don't like staying all sticky and sweaty, unlike you."

"I do  _ not!" _


End file.
